


Пространство вариантов

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Меня просят или с меня требуют.(Подразумевается любой протагонист любой из игр серии)





	Пространство вариантов

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Dragon Age 2018  
> Перекресток, выбор  
> 

Меня просят или с меня требуют, но, так или иначе, я постоянно вынужден решать что-то. И решения — верные или нет — сыпятся, как мелкий жемчуг с порванных бус. Решения тяжким грузом ложатся на мои плечи и на мою совесть. И я никогда не могу сказать заранее, правилен ли мой поступок. Впрочем, в таком неведении живу не только я, но все, кто меня окружает — все, кто живет в мире.

Я чувствую ответственность за всех, кто доверился мне, за всех, кто осмелился на это и пошел за мной — мне неведомо, по каким причинам, только ли из дружбы или солидарности, или еще чего. В любом случае, моя ответственность — это не только ответственность за меня. 

Ответственность сыграла со мной злую шутку — она мерещится мне даже в простых разговорах, даже в бытовых беседах с теми, кого я почту за честь звать друзьями. 

Иногда мне кажется, что каждая моя фраза может на что-то повлиять. 

Иногда мне кажется, что я вижу пространство вариантов. Я говорю и перед очередным ответом я четко вижу фразы, которые могу сказать — фразы разной степени уместности. Некоторые из них совершенно абсурдные или не в моем характере, но они сами по себе возникают в моей голове. Я пытаюсь поступать честно и говорить то, что считаю необходимым сказать, но иногда так и тянет на что-то из тех абсурдных ужасных словечек, которые берутся из ниоткуда.

В последнее время так происходит все чаще: я решаю, что говорить и что делать. И мои слова, и мои решения — это пространство вариантов, которые мне не всегда удается просчитать наперед.

Я слышу чужие слова, и разрываюсь между эмоциями, между альтернативами: показаться грубым, незаинтересованным, сентиментальным... Я вижу чужие действия, и становлюсь перед выбором: быть милосердным или жестоким.

Я никогда не знаю наперед, насколько верной окажется моя ставка. Поэтому просто выбираю.


End file.
